Blake Lemons/Galería
Temporada 1 Star Llega a la Tierra Kkk 52 - S1E1.png Kkk 53 - S1E1.png Kkk 54 - S1E1.png Kkk 55 - S1E1.png Kkk 56 - S1E1.png Kkk 57 - S1E1.png Kkk 58 - S1E1.png Kkk 59 - S1E1.png Jjj - S1E1.png Jjj 24 - S1E1.png Casamentero Ppz 3 - S1E3.png Ppz 30 - S1E3.png Ppz 31 - S1E3.png Ppz 32 - S1E3.png Ppz 37 - S1E3.png Ppz 40 - S1E3.png Ppz 42 - S1E3.png Ppz 43 - S1E3.png Ppz 53 - S1E3.png Ppz 54 - S1E3.png Ppz 55 - S1E3.png Ppz 56 - S1E3.png Ppz 57 - S1E3.png Ooz 9 - S1E3.png Ooz 11 - S1E3.png Ooz 19 - S1E3.png Ooz 20 - S1E3.png Ooz 27 - S1E3.png Ooz 28 - S1E3.png Ooz 29 - S1E3.png Rrz 11 - S1E3.png Rrz 12 - S1E3.png Rrz 15 - S1E3.png Rrz 17 - S1E3.png Rrz 20 - S1E3.png Rrz 21 - S1E3.png Rrz 22 - S1E3.png Rrz 23 - S1E3.png Rrz 24 - S1E3.png Rrz 25 - S1E3.png Rrz 26 - S1E3.png Rrz 27 - S1E3.png Rrz 28 - S1E3.png Rrz 29 - S1E3.png Rrz 30 - S1E3.png Rrz 31 - S1E3.png Rrz 32 - S1E3.png Rrz 34 - S1E3.png Rrz 35 - S1E3.png Rrz 37 - S1E3.png Rrz 38 - S1E3.png Rrz 42 - S1E3.png Rrz 43 - S1E3.png Rrz 44 - S1E3.png Rrz 45 - S1E3.png Rrz 46 - S1E3.png Rrz 47 - S1E3.png Rrz 48 - S1E3.png Rrz 49 - S1E3.png Rrz 50 - S1E3.png Rrz 51 - S1E3.png Rrz 52 - S1E3.png Espíritu Escolar Aaq 3 - S1E4.png Aaq 4 - S1E4.png Ssq 12 - S1E4.png Ggq 7 - S1E4.png Ggq 8 - S1E4.png Ggq 9 - S1E4.png Ggq 16 - S1E4.png Ggq 18 - S1E4.png Ggq 19 - S1E4.png Ggq 20 - S1E4.png El Brazo Monstruo S1E5 www 17.png S1E5 www 21.png S1E5 www 22.png S1E5 www 23.png S1E5 www 35.png S1E5 www 36.png S1E5 www 37.png S1E5 www 38.png S1E5 www 39.png Anímate, Star Nnq 40 - S1E7.png La Fiesta de Brittney FB6.png FB18.png Mewbertad MBT 21.png MBT 22.png S1E11 Star crashes into tree.png Excursión Interdimensional SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 07.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 26.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 27.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 28.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 32.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 35.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 36.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 44.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 47.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 67.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 71.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 72.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 130.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 144.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 160.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 162.png A Marco le Crece la Barba SVTFOE - A Marco le Crece la Barba - 17.png SVTFOE - A Marco le Crece la Barba - 18.png Temporada 2 Star vs. Eco Arroyo SVTFOE - Star vs. Eco Arroyo - 31.png Nolódiga S2E26 Marco and Star in the school cafeteria.png S2E26 Star Butterfly trying to cheer Marco up.png S2E26 Janna joins Marco and Star at lunch.png S2E26 Janna 'give up on dating forever'.png S2E26 Marco 'thanks for the vote of confidence'.png S2E26 Star Butterfly giving a pen to Marco.png S2E26 Marco Diaz writing a note for Jackie.png S2E26 Marco Diaz in an embarrassed sweat.png Matemagia S2E32 Echo Creek Academy students bored in class.png S2E32 School students bored; Jackie passes out.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick looking at laughing Star.png S2E32 Star skips to the front of the classroom.png S2E32 Star dancing toward the chalkboard.png S2E32 Classroom students look confused at Star.png S2E32 Star skipping annoyed to the chalkboard.png S2E32 Star dancing annoyed to the chalkboard.png S2E32 Star looking nervously at the equation.png S2E32 Star staring blankly at her fellow students.png S2E32 Marco Diaz 'Star, what's going on-'.png S2E32 Star's classmates watch her write on the board.png S2E32 Marco Diaz's classmates looking at him.png S2E32 Marco Diaz hides his face in a textbook.png S2E32 Skullnick and classmates look back at Star.png S2E32 Star nervously approaches the front of the room.png S2E32 Skullnick hears Star talking out loud again.png S2E32 Star Butterfly cartwheeling outside the classroom.png S2E32 Skullnick looking back at Star yet again.png S2E32 Star goes to the front of the room while glitching.png S2E32 Star Butterfly turns into Baby Star.png S2E32 Star Butterfly turns into Elderly Star.png S2E32 Classroom's back wall breaking away.png S2E32 Blake, Ferguson, and Hope turn into barbarians.png S2E32 Overhead view of Star's classmates.png S2E32 Star's classmates drift into the void.png S2E32 Marco and classmates stare blankly at Star.png Daño Colateral SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 04.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 05.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 06.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 07.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 71.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 74.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 75.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 90.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 153.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 172.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 177.png Star Enamorada SC 187.png SC 194.png SC 436.png SC 440.png SC 441.png SC 445.png SC 446.png SC 459.png SC 462.png Categoría:Galerías de Personajes Categoría:Galerías